At The Beginning
by storyreader900
Summary: Summary inside, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: **_Prequel to What Is Learned. It does deal with Ouran, but Ouran isn't mentioned much in the beginning. Kassi and Kessi are identical twins; their mom dies after giving them a great gift, individuality. The girls apply for Ouran, make it, and find out what the twins do to girls who send them love notes.

_**NOTE: This is a prequel to another story I'm writing and will be posting once this is done. This will be a short story describing a set of OC twins' lives before Ouran high school. It may get a little confusing, but hang with me. If you flame, I respect your opinion. R&R! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN! Wish I did.**_

**Ch. 1: Difference**

No one at school could tell the difference between them. Kassi and Kessi Miyazaki, identical twins.  
>Their mom seemed to be the only one who could tell the difference, and that was enough for them.<br>When they were 6, they knew most likely no one would be able to tell them apart. They accepted it because of what they were told.

And to them, they weren't identical.

"C'mon Kassi!" Kessi called, hurrying down the sidewalk.  
>They were heading to their mothers daycare since school had just gotten out. "I'm coming!" Kassi hurried to keep up with her younger twin.<br>Kessi slowed when passing the gates of Ouran Academy Elementary, Kassi caught up with her sister and they both looked at the kids playing in the snow, seeing as it was January.

"They're so carefree." Kassi mumbled.  
>"Yeah." Kessi frowned slightly then gasped and pointed. "Look! Twins!" Kessi was excited, because this was the first time that they'd ever seen another set of twins.<br>Kassi looked to where Kessi was pointing. "Boys too."

Kessi nodded and put her hand back down. "We should go, or else we'll be late. And you know how mama gets when we're late."  
>Kassi shook her head slightly then took her sisters hand. They then walked off to the daycare center.<p>

"Hey mom, guess what!" Kassi ran up to her mom, Kessi trailing behind.

Their mother laughed. "What?" She hugged the girls.  
>"We saw another set of twins! And they were boys!" Kassi said excitedly.<br>"Really?" Their mother tilted her head. "Did you talk to them?"

"No. We couldn't. They were beyond the gates of Ouran." Kessi explained. "I would have loved to meet them." Their mother shrugged. "Maybe you will one day. You never know."

"Maybe." Both girls said.

"So why don't you two go play with the other kids?" She suggested, changing the subject. "OK!" Kassi and Kessi scurried off.

"Think they're anything like us?" Kassi asked.  
>"No. Didn't you see them? They were all alone" Kessi pointed out. "Hmm. Maybe one day, we could change that."<br>"Maybe." Kessi had a faraway look in her eyes as she sat down by a window and watched the snow drift by. Kassi joined her.  
><em>And who knows who they'll be when we do meet them. IF we ever meet them. <em>Kassi thought.

After a few minutes, Kessi pulled her hair into a pony-tail and smiled. "Let's go play with the other kids." "OK." Kassi smiled. The grabbed each other's hands and went to find the other kids.

"Mommy," Kassi started talking at dinner (supper), "why can't people tell twins apart? We're each our own person, right?"

"Yes, you are your own person. But not everyone can plainly see what's beneath the surface. They are unable to see everything. Yet, there are people who can see the difference, but those people are quite rare. You can't find them easily." Their mom smiled slightly. "Don't let it get you down though."

"Hm. Can twins tell other twins apart?" Kessi asked.

"Not always. They can sometimes."

"Hm." The girls thought about that.

_Will they be able to tell us apart?_


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. If you didn't, I'm sorry. This is my first ever story that is being posted. R&R! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN! Even though I don't have anything dealing with Ouran in this chapter.**

**CH. 2: The Worlds Ending And Beginning**

At age 7, Kassi and Kessi's mother got sick. She tried to hide it from her daughters, but they found out anyways. Nothing could be done for her. The sickness would eventually take her life.  
>To Kassi and Kessi, this sickness was the end of their normal life, and the beginning of a newer and harder life.<br>They knew that their lives wouldn't be the same.

"What are we gonna do Kes?" Kassi asked, crying slightly as she sat on her younger half's bed.  
>"I don't know, Kas, I really don't know." Kessi sat in her spinney chair in the fetal position. "I don't want to lose mom." Kassi shook her head.<br>"Neither do I, sis."

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Kessi said, and in walked their mother. "Hey, girls, you OK?"

"No. We're going to lose you." Kassi mumbled. "So obviously, we're not OK." Kessi said gloomily.  
>Their mom frowned. "I don't want to leave you girls. But I don't have a choice. I have a friend who will watch over you girls when I'm gone." The girls sighed.<br>Their mom then hugged each of them in turn. "I'll always be with you girls though. I'll be in your hearts." She smiled and started humming 'You'll Be in My Heart'.

That was the last time their mom was really healthy. And since that time, Kassi and Kessi grew up fast.  
>They learned everything they needed to learn in order to live alone. Every night, they cried themselves to sleep. Their birthday came and went, the girls turned 8. The girls began to handle preparations for their mothers' death.<br>Kessi barely spoke and Kassi mainly cried.

One night when Kessi couldn't sleep, she got up and went into the living room, which is where her mother was staying.  
>And she found her mom awake. "Mom! What are you doing up at this hour?" Kessi walked over to her.<p>

"I could ask you the same thing. And I could sleep." She smiled weakly.  
>Kessi smiled. "Same here." She sat down by her moms head and laid her head down on the cushion.<br>There were a few minutes of silence.

"Kessi, can you do something for me?" Her mom asked suddenly.  
>"Sure, what is it?" Kessi looked at her mom.<br>"Be strong, for both you and your sister. Please. Don't forget me, and no tears. Oh, and don't forget, be you. No one can tell you who you are. Same goes for Kassi." Her tone was serious.  
>"I'll be strong. We could never forget you. I'll try. And OK." Kessi said her tone also serious.<p>

Her mom nodded. "Go to bed." Kessi nodded. "OK." She hugged her and kissed her cheek. "I love you mom." "I love you too, Kessi."

Kessi turned and went to bed. Sleep soon consumed her.

Their mom died at dawn. Both Kassi and Kessi woke to ambulance sirens, which a hospice worker called once she realized their mother wasn't breathing.  
>And since then, Kessi hasn't been able to sleep past dawn.<p>

"Don't cry Kassi. We'll be fine. We'll make it." Kessi said, trying to soothe her older sister at their mothers' funeral. "We'll honor her."

"How?" Kassi asked, sniffling. "Mom always said she like our hair long." Kessi said, thinking aloud.  
>"So we'll grow our hair out?"<br>"Yeah." Kessi hugged her sister. _I'll be strong. I swear.  
><em>Kessi hummed 'You'll Be in My Heart'.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE: Third chapter, yes, you hear about Ouran a little more now. R&R!**

**Ch. 3: Growing, Living**

"Hey, Kes!" Kassi called, hurrying down the school hall.  
>Two years had passed since their moms' death and the girls were getting back into the flow of life.<br>"What?" Kessi asked, stopping to wait for her sister.  
>"Ouran Middle school entrance exams are tomorrow. Are you ready?" Kassi asked, catching up.<br>They both began to walk in sync.

"Yeah. We're getting in as honor students, so, no uniforms for us!" Kessi smiled.  
>"Yeah, we have the grades at least." Kassi smiled as well.<br>"It's settled then!" They said in unison, and then laughed.  
>"I love it when that happens." Kassi said.<br>Kessi nodded in agreement. "It's so funny."

The girls were heading home, and when they had finally made it and walked in, Kessi called out, "Aunty M!"  
>Kassi laughed.<br>"Really, Kessi?" A woman asked coming into view.  
>"Yes, really, Eiko." Kassi said, acting serious.<br>All three then laughed.

"You girls ready for the entrance exams?" Eiko asked. Eiko was their current guardian.  
>"Yeah." Kassi smiled.<br>"Eh." Kessi shrugged.  
>Eiko shook her head. "Be prepared, Kessi."<br>"'No king, no king, nana nana nana'." Kessi quoted.  
>Kassi and Eiko shook their heads while smiling. "Wow."<p>

Kessi's phone started playing 'Sakura Drops'. She sighed. "Damn it. Time for work."  
>"Later sis." Kassi hugged Kessi. "See you later." Kessi smiled and left.<p>

Kessi is the one who has a job and pays the bills, even though it's hard to get a job at her age. The schools don't usually let students have jobs, but the school knew their situation and allowed it.  
>Kessi was a waitress and got paid minimum wage plus tips. The good thing was that it could keep the girls going.<br>But the job does take its toll on Kessi. She constantly got tired and had a good amount of leg pains.  
>Kessi hated her job. Especially the uniform, a mini-skirt, button up top, and stilettos. Not a comfortable thing to wear, but she was getting used to it, slowly.<p>

As usual, when Kessi got home she went straight to bed, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.  
>She had fitful dreams and woke at dawn.<br>She got dress as soon as she was awake enough.

Kassi woke up a few hours later and knocked on Kessis' door. "You up?"  
>Kessi opened the door. "Yeah."<br>Kassi frowned. "I still need to get dressed." She abruptly turned and went to get dressed.  
>Kessi smiled and shook her head, and then she went out into the living room and found Eiko.<p>

"Hey." Eiko said and smiled.  
>"Hey." Kessi waved a little.<br>Kassi soon joined them in the living room. "Hi."  
>"Hi." Kessi and Eiko said.<p>

"Are you girls ready?" Eiko asked.  
>"Yeah." The girls replied<br>"Good." Eiko nodded. "You'll have to leave soon."

"We know." Kassi said. "I'm a little nervous"  
>"Me too." Kessi frowned.<br>"Well, that's understandable." Eiko said then sighed. "You girls have grown so much. Your mother would've been so proud."

The girls smiled sadly.  
>"We should go." Kessi said.<br>"Later, Eiko." Bothe girls said.  
>"Bye." Eiko smiled. "And good luck!"<br>The girls took off and headed for the place where they would take their entrance exams.


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE: Thanks to those who reviewed…I 3 reviews. The prequel is almost over, and when I'm done posting it, 'What Is Learned' will be updated. YAY! R&R please! For any shadow readers out there, review and I'll give you cookies. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN! =^-^=**

**Ch. 4: We're In!**

For the next few weeks, Kassi and Kessi were waiting to hear whether they got into Ouran or not.  
>They were hoping they made it.<p>

One day, Kessi came home from work, excited.  
>"Kessi?" Kassi looked confused. Kessi rarely got this excited.<br>"We're in Kassi! We made it into Ouran!" Kessi exclaimed happily.  
>"Are you serious?" Kassi asked, already smiling.<br>Kessi nodded excitedly.  
>Kassis' smile grew. "So we start when the new school year comes around?"<br>"Hell yeah! We should celebrate!"

"Celebrate what?" Eiko asked, walking in.  
>"We made it into Ouran!" The girls cried happily.<br>"That does call for celebration." Eiko smiled. "How about I take you girls out for dinner (supper) tomorrow night?"  
>"OK." The girls said.<p>

Kessi yawned.  
>"Go to bed sis." Kassi said then hugged her younger half.<br>"OK." Kessi said, hugging back. She then went to her room and went to sleep.  
><em>I worry about her sometimes. She acts too strong for her own good. And she seems to have lost herself after mom died. She began giving up on a lot of her dreams. What's going on with her?<em>

The next day, the girls and Eiko went and celebrated.  
>Then they enjoyed the rest of the summer.<p>

With just two weeks left of summer, the girls began preparing for school.  
>They also took a tour of Ouran. When the girls arrived at Ouran, the gawked at the size of it.<br>"We're gonna get lost." Kessi remarked. Kassi nodded.  
>"It's so big." Kassi mumbled.<br>"I have just one question."  
>"What?"<p>

"Why is the school," She shuddered, "pink?" Both girls despised pink. Kassi shrugged.  
>The girls waited a while for their tour guide, who was taking their sweet time. The girls were annoyed by the time the person showed up, claiming that they had gotten held up in traffic.<br>_Riiiight. _Both girls thought sarcastically, but smiled and said that it was fine.

The girls got their tour, spoke to the headmaster, and learned that Kessi would be able to keep her job, which made both girls happy.  
>When the girls got home, they collapsed on the couch.<br>"That was exhausting." Kassi complained.  
>"Yeah. It's too big and pink." Kessi sighed.<p>

Eiko walked in. "I want to tell you two something."  
>"What is it?" Kassi asked.<br>"I'm not gonna be checking up on you two as much when school starts up. You two are almost teenagers, which means you two can take care of yourselves."  
>"OK." The girls said. They had pretty much been doing that this entire time.<br>Eiko nodded. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a date." She then left.

"Cool. We'll really be living on our own now! Well, for the most part." Kassi said smiling.  
>"Yeah. Ya'know, schools gonna be a bitch this year." Kessi pointed out.<br>"Major bitch. Especially since Ouran has such high standards." Kassi sighed.  
>"We'll make it. We always do." Kessi smiled.<br>"No matter what." They said in unison then smiled at each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE: FINAL CHAPTER! Made it! And after this, my main story can continue! YAY! Leaves on cliffy so that makes you read the main story. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN! =^-^=**

**Ch. 5: Ouran**

"Kessi." Kassi said. "Everyone's looking at us.  
>"Well, yeah. We're new, and not in uniform." Kessi pointed out.<br>"Good point."  
>"We're also twins."<br>"Yeah."

It was lunch and the girls were just wandering around. They also kept getting weird looks from other kids. The girls made it outside and were about to round the corner, when they suddenly heard voices from around the corner. The girls peeked around the corner.

"…would you be fine with me?" A guy asked.  
>"Sure, Hikaru." A girl said.<br>The boy turned and called, "Hey, Hikaru! She said she'd be fine with you!" Another boy, the first ones twin, popped up out of the bushes and walked over to his brother and the girl. Kassi and Kessi quickly glanced at each other then back at the unfolding scene.  
>"Wha- Bu-but-" The girl was bewildered. "You're so mean!"<br>"You're the mean one!" The one that came out of the bushes, Hikaru?, said.  
>"By saying you'll take either of us, you're saying you want neither of us." The first one said.<br>He then ripped up a note.

The girl ran past Kassi and Kessi, crying.

"Those pricks!" Kassi hissed.  
>"Wait!" Kessi said quickly, grabbing her sisters' wrist. "I have a better idea." A sly smile spread across her face.<br>"What are you thinking?" Kassi asked suspiciously.  
>"We'll confront them. Just, not yet.<br>"When?"  
>"Well, first we gotta make them think you're interested in one of them."<br>"What!"  
>"So we can trick them." Kessi continued, acting as if her sister had never interrupted. "The scene we just saw, we'll recreate it. Well, you will. And around the end, I come in."<br>Kassi thought over. "OK. I'm game. But you get to write the note."  
>"Can do!" Kessi nodded.<br>"We'll begin planning tonight." Both girls said.

The girls sat their small kitchen table, papers were scattered all over it.  
>"Any problems with the note?" Kassi asked.<br>"Eh." Kessi shrugged. "I'm almost done."  
>"Did you put in where to meet us?" Kassi looked at the note.<br>"And the when." She signed the note with her sisters' name. "Done."  
>"You forged my signature." Kassi pointed out. "That's against the law."<br>Kessi rolled her eyes. "Like you're gonna tell anyone."  
>Kassi laughed. "Good point."<p>

Kessi put the letter into an envelope, closed it, and kissed it.  
>"SWAK?"<br>"Something wrong with SWAKing it?"  
>"No, but, isn't that a little cliché?"<br>Kessi shrugged "Your point?"  
>"I don't have one."<p>

The next day the girls put the note into play. Then at lunch went to the place where the twins would come, and waited. Kessi hid in the shadows to watch.

"Hope I didn't keep you waiting." Hikaru said, walking over and standing in front of Kassi.  
>Kessi smiled from her place in the shadows.<p> 


End file.
